


Отпусти

by faikit



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ей было 19...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отпусти

Ей было 19. Молодая, веселая, красивая – она излучала оптимизм каждой клеточкой своего тела. К тому же была обручена. Рановато – как считали ее родители. Но она не любила терять зря ни минуты, будучи уверенной, что жизнь – это не черновик, и жить нужно сразу набело. К тому же просто хотела семью и детей. Мечта об уютном доме, заботливом муже и парочке карапузов преследовала ее с детства.  
Точеная фигурка, озорные серые глаза, копна непослушных, слишком упругих темных волос – приятная внешность и легкий характер позволяли Элис Каллен не знать отбоя от поклонников. Но расположения смог добиться лишь Оскар – милый парнишка из хорошей семьи. Они встречались уже два года и собирались пожениться сразу после того, как он вернется из колледжа в Нью-Йорке обратно в Колорадо-Спрингс, чтобы работать на фирме своего отца. Пожалуй, она не любила Оскара, но он и правда был милым. И, кажется, действительно любил ее.  
Ему было 32. Джаспер Хейл, отставной военный, приехал в Колорадо-Спрингс в поисках новой жизни. Он многое видел, многое пережил. Слишком многое, чтобы рассказывать об этом случайным знакомым за рюмкой виски в баре. Он просто хотел начать все заново. Сменить профессию, возможно, жениться. Джаспер мечтал о журналистике. Но родители в свое время настояли на карьере военного, которая так и не принесла ему радости. Он хотел хотя бы попробовать быть счастливым, пусть и успел убедить себя в том, что не заслужил.  
Джаспер увидел ее на городском празднике в честь дня независимости США. Она стояла одна, чуть вдали от толпы, с восторгом глядя в темнеющее небо, где распускались жаркие цветы праздничного фейерверка.  
Она показалась ему очень трогательной, нежной, хрупкой. Джаспер не умел знакомиться с девушками. Обычно они искали встреч с ним сами. Хотя серьезных романов в его жизни так и не случилось.  
Лицо, тонкая фигурка впечатались в него, как пуля. Он подошел и просто сказал: - Привет. Я Джаспер. Пойдем, прокатимся?  
Она стояла и с восторгом смотрела в яркое небо. Сегодня вокруг нее не было привычной стайки подружек.  
\- Привет. Я Джаспер. Пойдем, прокатимся?  
Элис опустила глаза и увидела перед собой высокого мужчину с пшеничными вьющимися волосами и глазами чернее ночи. Глубокими, как омут.  
Почему она согласилась и села в машину к незнакомому мужчине? Этот вопрос она задавала себе потом много лет. Хотя ни разу об этом не пожалела.  
***  
Ей было 20. Она была замужем за Джаспером Хейлом вот уже полгода. Родители так и не приняли ее выбор. Называли Джаспера вором, который украл дочь из семьи. А Элис теперь был не нужен никто, кроме него. Муж не любил шумных вечеринок – и она перестала на них ходить. Он никогда не танцевал – и она забыла, когда в последний раз была в клубе. Джас никогда не говорил ей «Я люблю тебя». «Ты нужна мне», - шептал он, а ее сердце захлебывалось от нежности.  
Элис так и не окончила колледж и работала в супермаркете. Но ей всего хватало. Они жили в маленьком домике на окраине города. Половину за него Элис заплатила из отложенных на учебу денег, остальное взяли в кредит.  
Ее жених Оскар, когда вернулся в город, как-то раз вломился в их дом с пьяными дружками. Кричал, что простит ей измену и разорванную помолвку, если Элис вернется. Джаспер молча и аккуратно вышвырнул их из дома, как нашкодивших котят. Он был сильным. Он был настоящим мужчиной. И лишь ночами его мучили призраки прошлого. Но ей хотелось верить, что со временем они приходят все реже.  
Ему было 33. Он был женат на Элис Каллен. И любил ее больше жизни. Но говорить ей «Я люблю тебя» казалось ему пошлым. Слова были слишком банальны, затерты до дыр.  
Он отчаянно пытался стать журналистом. Писал в газету эссе и иногда репортажи. Но в штат его не брали, и пришлось устроиться в местную администрацию. Чиновничья работа убивала его. Он чувствовал, как она выжигает в нем творчество, за которое он цеплялся, как за живительный источник. Чего? Этого он сам не знал. Он мечтал не о карьере, но о признании. Ему хотелось, чтобы мысли, которые изливались бумаге вечерами и ночами, были нужны еще кому-то. Пожалуй, это было сродни помешательству. Лишь Элис всегда понимала и поддерживала его. И даже кошмары, приходившие по ночам все реже, отступали под взглядом ее лучистых серых глаз.  
***  
Ей было 22. Она была беременна. Врачи обещали мальчика. Элис была абсолютно, безоблачно счастлива. Джаспера почти не одолевали кошмары и приступы меланхолии.  
Ему было 35. Он был счастлив. Это чувство почти пугало, ведь он успел распрощаться с надеждами, что для него это возможно. Элис ждала ребенка. Мальчика. Его сына. По вечерам он стал подрабатывать на стройке. Хотел, чтобы у жены и ребенка было все.  
***  
Ей было 23. Их ребенок умер во время родов. Врачебная ошибка. Всего два слова, растоптавшие надежды, убившие Джексона. Они хотели назвать мальчика именно так.  
В ту ночь Джаспер поседел. Выцвевшие волосы были не очень видны в пшеничной гриве. Но она заметила. Даже сквозь разрывающую душу боль. Даже сквозь рвущийся из груди крик. Даже сквозь невидящие из-за соленой влаги глаза. Только его лицо перед глазами, только крепко обхватывающие ее руки позволили ей в ту ночь сохранить рассудок.  
Ему было 36. Их ребенок погиб. Странно, но он будто был к этому готов. Не зря не верил в счастье для себя. Вот только окаменело что-то в груди, заставляя сердце судорожно трепыхаться. Джаспер понимал, за что это ему. Но за что страдает Элис?  
Он просидел возле ее кровати всю ночь, крепко сжимая ее тело руками, не давая ей рассыпаться на части. Даже когда она заснула, накачанная препаратами под завязку, он боялся выпустить ее из рук.  
***  
Ей было 28. Ее дочери, Ребекке, исполнилось три. День ее рождения был первым проблеском света в темноте предыдущих лет. Она была похожа на мать, те же непослушные темные волосы, мягкие серые глаза. Элис вновь научилась улыбаться. Она получила все, о чем мечтала. Три безмятежных года… Которые оборвались вчера. Ребекке поставили диагноз «аутизм». Это не лечится, это навсегда.  
В тот день ей показалось, что в Джаспере, ее заботливом, любящем муже, что-то сломалось.  
Ему был 41. Он вновь успел поверить. Зачем же он успел поверить в то, что может быть счастлив? В то, что его жизнь может быть тихой гаванью, а его жена больше не будет плакать? Крик Элис в кабинете у врача ворвался в его сердце сокрушительным ударом.  
***  
Ей было 30. Она в ужасе смотрела на врача, сообщившего новость, призванную быть радостной. Элис заметила беременность слишком поздно. Такое бывает в трех процентах случаев. Она не хотела этого ребенка. Но что-либо делать было слишком поздно.  
Она была права, когда увидела, что в Джаспере что-то сломалось. Он начал пить. Нет, не запоями, но часто и вдрызг. Он перестал писать. Он стал тенью, бледной тенью себя прежнего. Но она знала, чувствовала, что он по-прежнему любит ее и Ребекку. «Ты мне нужна», - все так же говорил он.  
Ему было 43. Он чувствовал, что внутри него – выжженная пустыня. Он по-прежнему любил Элис и Ребекку, но его сердце, его чувства, и эмоции будто заволокло пеленой. Темной, тугой – ни снять, ни отодвинуть.  
Он не мог писать. Творчество в нем сгорело тоже.  
Он пил. Казалось, алкоголь на время растворял черную пленку в его душе, позволяя чувствовать хоть что-то. Пусть это и было лишь презрение к самому себе.  
Когда Элис сказала, что беременна, он ощутил жгучую ненависть к себе.  
***  
Ей было 35. Ее дочь Мелисса росла здоровым ребенком. Врачи были уверены, что диагноза Ребекки у нее не будет. Она была точной копией отца – пшеничные волосы, огромные черные глаза-омуты, те же ямочки на щеках.  
Джаспер, ее прежний Джаспер, стал возвращаться. Он полюбил Мелиссу с первого ее вздоха так отчаянно, что Элис это иногда даже пугало. Он проводил с ней все вечера, все выходные, каждую свободную минуту. Элис порой иррационально ревновала. Хоть и была рада вернувшемуся в глаза мужа блеску.  
Элис вышла на работу. В тот день, 5 сентября, ей с утра было как-то не по себе. Странная тревога мешала сосредоточиться.  
Ближе к обеду охватившая тело паника заставила ее отпроситься с работы. Она бежала домой, задыхаясь от ужаса. Сегодня Джаспер был дома, с детьми. Сегодня с утра он сказал ей «Я люблю тебя». Ее пронзило страшное предчувствие. Впервые в жизни он сказал «Я люблю тебя»…  
Элис ворвалась в дом, едва не сорвав дверь с петель. Мелисса рыдала на полу, а Джаспер лежал рядом и задыхался. Рухнувшая возле него на колени Элис успела почувствовать руками последний всхлип его сердца.  
Ему было 48. Он отчаянно любил Мелиссу. Ему казалось, что крошечная дочь, сделав первый вздох, заглянула ему прямо в душу. И расставила там все по местам.  
Эти пять лет были почти счастливыми. Выжженная пустыня внутри него так и не смогла зарости зеленью. Но он вновь смог ощутить всю силу прежней любви к Элис, к Ребекке, смог всем сердцем полюбить Мелиссу.  
Он старался дарить Элис радость, компенсируя все те месяцы, когда был не с ней.  
Он по-прежнему не верил в счастье для себя. Но учился наслаждаться тем, что имел.  
В тот день, 5 сентября, ему было как-то не по себе. С утра он неожиданно сказал Элис «Я люблю тебя». Джаспер ненавидел эти слова, но он вырвались будто из самого его нутра.  
Боль в сердце застала его врасплох. Задыхаясь, Джаспер успел прошептать Мелиссе «Ты только не бойся…».  
***  
Ей было 36. Инфаркт. Он забрал Джаспера 5 сентября прошлого года. Завтра год, как его нет.  
После его смерти она онемела. Элис организовала похороны, пользуясь блокнотом и ручкой. Она не проронила ни слезинки до момента погребения. Голос вернулся к ней через три дня. Мешавший говорить комок в горле снесла разрушительная истерика.  
Почти месяц она провела в клинике. Спасибо родителям, которые присмотрели за дочерьми. Потом она будто заново училась дышать, говорить и делать вид, что жива. Она вынуждена была работать. Ради дочерей - вечного младенца Ребекки и до сих пор плачущей по вечерам за отцом Мелиссы. Дети – единственное, что заставляло ее вставать с кровати по утрам.  
Похоже, Элис все же немного сошла с ума. Она почти разучилась спать. И по ночам, метаясь по комнате, она видела, как следят за ней живые глаза с портрета Джаспера, висевшего на стене. Она не хотела его снимать. Ей хотелась думать, что муж где-то рядом.  
Но завтра уже год. Этой ночью Элис вдруг ясно почувствовала, что не сможет жить дальше, если Джаспер ее не отпустит. Она не сошла с ума. Он все-таки был рядом все это время, не в силах отпустить ту, что стала любовью всей его жизни. Не в силах уйти от детей.  
\- Я люблю тебя Джаспер, - твердо сказала Элис, встав перед портретом. – Я никогда тебя не забуду. Но я должна, обязана жить. Ради детей. Отпусти меня. Отпусти…  
Глаза на портрете потухли.  
Ей было 36. Она была молодой вдовой. Она знала, что никогда не полюбит другого. Она ни о чем не жалела.


End file.
